The Waltz
by Cuinawen
Summary: Second in my 'The 12 Vamps of Christmas' series... A brief encounter at a Mikaelson party in New Orleans... One Shot.


_**The Waltz  
(The 12 Vamps of Christmas Day 2)**_

A crazy challenge I set myself to produce 12 different Bella/vampire one shots or story snippets for the 12 days leading up to Christmas.

(Even more crazy when you know that I only decided to do this 6 days before I posted the first story!)

The general aim is that for 12 days leading up to Christmas I will be posting 12 different one shots/snippets, each with Bella and a different vamp (though I've stretched that just a little).

* * *

Bella looked around with a sigh, wondering what the hell she was doing here. She had heard of the Mikaelsons by name of course, there wasn't a witch worth their salt who hadn't, but she had managed to stay under their radar so far.

It helped that she wasn't overly involved with most of the witches of New Orleans. Her family wasn't from the area so she was considered something of an outsider. It had worked in her favour to some degree though, she hadn't even been considered for their crazy Harvest ritual because she didn't share their ancestral magic, despite being reasonably powerful.

This brought her back to wondering why she was there. Her friend had been insistent that they'd have a fabulous time… and then had ditched Bella the moment a pretty face had caught her attention. Typical really… and now she was reduced to being a wallflower, trying to avoid being noticed and wondering how long she had to stay before leaving wouldn't look rude as well as attract the attention she didn't want.

Sipping on the glass of wine she'd been handed earlier, she watched slightly covetously as couples danced gracefully around the courtyard, feeling envious of their poise and elegance. Prone to tripping on thin air, she had never managed to master any form of dancing, nor had she ever had anyone special that she'd really desired to dance with.

Looking away from the twirling couples, her wandering gaze landed on the stairs leading to the upper floor where two men stood talking, drinks in their hands.

An air of power radiated from them that she could sense even from a distance, and she swallowed heavily. The lighter haired one of the two she was almost certain she recognised as being Klaus Mikaelson; having seen him once before from a distance. So, did that make the darker haired one of the two Elijah?

As if sensing her gaze, he turned suddenly and looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on her from across the room. A ghost of a smile seemed to cross his face as he tipped his glass to her, and Bella blushed heavily as she returned the gesture, her eyes dropping as she sipped the slightly tart, bubbly liquid.

By the time she glanced up again he was gone and she fought back a stab of disappointment, berating herself for being so silly. She didn't _want_ to be noticed by any of the Mikaelsons she reminded herself, and even if he did notice her… why they were all over a thousand years old… it would be foolish to imagine she might hold even an ounce of interest to him.

Too engrossed in mentally scolding herself, she didn't notice someone approaching until they were right in front of her and as her eyes trailed up over an impeccable suit and crisp white suit she swallowed nervously.

Her eyes finally meeting surprisingly gentle brown ones, she almost forgot how to breathe when he spoke.

"Might I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Inhaling sharply, Bella looked at him regretfully. "I really don't dance."

Elijah smiled down at her in amusement.

"In truth, neither do I… but I'm sure we could make an exception."

"You don't understand." Bella protested weakly, even as he removed the drink from her grasp, setting it along with his on a nearby table.

"But I _can't_ dance." Her objections were sounding weaker as he took her hand, gently leading her to a more open space.

"It's easy when you have the right partner." He told her, drawing her into a traditional waltz hold. "Now, might I also have the privilege of your name? I don't believe I've ever made your acquaintance before."

"Isabella… Bella, Swan."

"Elijah Mikaelson, and it's a pleasure… Miss Swan."

The way his accent curled around her name made Bella's heart stutter, and she knew by the twitch of his lips that he had definitely heard it, though he was gentlemanly enough not to say anything.

Instead he pulled her in a little closer, leading her in a smooth waltz. His body lightly brushing against hers and his hand on her hip, though perfectly respectful as it guided her, felt like absolute sin. Her skin all but hummed wherever he touched her, and his scent… _oh god_, she all but wanted to melt into him.

Picking up on her rapid breathing, Elijah smirked teasingly and pulled her just a little closer, keeping their positioning just on the right side of decent, but close enough that she could feel his muscular chest pressed against hers as they moved together.

"Oh…" Bella sighed, lost in the dance and the feel of him, and Elijah suppressed a low growl. That was one sound he definitely wanted to hear again from this captivating young woman.

A crashing sound disturbed the bubble they had created around themselves and Elijah sighed, reluctantly pulling away.

"I'm afraid duty calls… but we will most certainly continue this another time."

Raising Bella's hand, he pressed his lips to the back of it, his eyes fixed on hers.

Then he was gone, only the tingling on her hand left to show that it had actually happened.

~*~ _fin_ ~*~

* * *

_Sorry, this one shot is short and sweet. It's just a little teaser of what could be…_

_Thanks to Bertie Bott and Mommy4 Thomas for their support._


End file.
